


И тогда мы стали сниться

by Madoshi, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dystopia, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Harm to Children, M/M, Magical Realism, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Original Character, Samaritanin wins, Shadow Monsters, but there is hope
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ с элементами мистики, 30 лет спустя после захвата власти «Самаритянином».<br/><i>— Но если вы хорошие, — тихо проговорил Айзек, — если это правда и вы хорошие, то почему вы такие страшные?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	И тогда мы стали сниться

_Очнувшись, Гарольд Финч думает, что это совершенно новый способ «не расставаться с любимыми»._  
_Он не склонен к истерикам, но сейчас, кажется, на грани. Если бы он чуть хуже владел тем, что осталось от его тела..._  
_Финч вытягивает руку, сжимает и разжимает кулак. Тень на стене приходит в движение, темные пальцы шевелятся, словно норовя накрыть его руку своей, — и, конечно же, не могут коснуться._  
_— Я дал вам работу, мистер Риз, — шепчет Финч непослушными губами. — Я не говорил, что будет легко._  
_Тень сочувственно молчит._

Айзек хорошо помнил, что самый первый раз, когда они с Леной пошли на дело, больше всего его пугали мертвецы. Они лежали в своих гробах, словно высеченные из мрамора, одинаково надменные. А на ощупь казались обманчиво-мягкими, если только похороны не проходили зимой.  
Раньше он удивлялся, почему так: ведь всех покойников до кремации прячут в холодильниках. Но Лена объяснила ему, что перед похоронами вытаскивают, немного оттаивают и наряжают, красят, наводят марафет…  
— Зачем? — удивился тогда Айзек. — Все равно сжигают потом!  
Лена философски пожала плечами.  
Тогда, два месяца назад, Айзек был еще маленький и не знал жизни. Теперь он был куда опытнее и хорошо понимал, что ради мертвых люди готовы сделать куда больше, чем ради живых.  
Но Айзек не возражал. Он научился мертвецов ценить. В большинстве своем они были тихие, некоторые даже симпатичные, не причиняли никаких хлопот и, пожалуй, заслуживали куда лучшего, чем живые. Вот эта девушка, на которую он сейчас смотрел, казалась попросту славной: она как будто чуть-чуть улыбалась, так были приподняты уголки ее губ. Ей очень шел рассыпанный вокруг нее в гробу ворох белых бумажных цветов с веткой темно-фиолетовых с одной стороны и красных с другой. На пальце у девушки было замечательное кольцо — обручальное, наверное. Айзек не стал его снимать. Не только потому, что ему было жалко девушку, но и потому, что один раз он на такое кольцо позарился, а жених надеялся получить его потом вместе с пеплом и поднял страшный ор, что похоронный дом не вернул…  
По той же причине лучше не обирать старушек: обязательно найдется какая-нибудь племянница, которой жизнь не мила без брошки с рубином тетушки Минни. Вот родственники мужчин и женщин средних лет редко поднимали шум.  
— Ого, сколько колец! — пробормотала Лена, разглядывая какую-то темнокожую даму. — Пары-тройки точно не хватятся.  
— Она хипстерски одета, лучше посмотри, при таких часто хоронят смартфон-планшет…  
— Не учи ученую… ух ты, и смартфон, и смарт-часы, и даже три-д очки! Прямо твоя подружка, Айзек.  
— Класс. Кидай в мешок, потом разберу.  
Открытые гробы стояли в низком и широком зале, где с вентиляцией дела обстояли плохо, а отопления не было вовсе. Зима же в Нью-Йорке в этом году выдалась холодная — и у Лены, и у Айзека уже зуб на зуб не попадал. Зато утро оказалось урожайным: аж десять жмуриков в этой секции! Их нужно было успеть обшарить быстро: во-первых, вот-вот пустят конвейер и придут служители, во-вторых, от запаха формалина и других концентратов, которыми трупы приводили в порядок, начинала кружиться голова.  
Пока все шло удачно. Уже смартфон и планшет… Они, конечно, дешевле, чем золото и драгоценности в скупке, но зато их точно никто не ожидает получить назад и никто не хватится… А вот Айзеку давно нужен новый планшет, на том, который у него, нельзя хакать сеть до бесконечности. Может, этот подойдет? Или хотя бы накопитель и видеоплату из него отжать…  
В Образовательном Интернете Айзек узнал, что раньше, когда смарт-техника только появилась, эти гаджеты частенько взрывались в крематориях, и многие организации запрещали хоронить людей с ними. В крайнем случае предлагали, если родным так уж хочется, опускать технику в урну потом. Вот еще один довод в пользу прогресса: если бы не изобрели новые печи, как бы они с Леной выживали?  
Вдруг раздался резкий щелчок, особенно ясно слышимый в пустом помещении, и лента конвейера с громким низким гудением поползла вперед.  
— Что это? — охнула Лена.  
Айзек бросил панический взгляд на свой собственный смартфон: до «смены караула» оставалось еще полторы минуты, больше чем достаточно времени, чтобы убраться! И почему-то сигнал тревоги не сработал, не оповестил о том, что в недрах похоронного дома что-то происходит. Неужели его жучки в сети перестали работать?  
Пикнул замок на двери, открываясь.  
— Ничего не понимаю, Слай, почему свет включен? — спросил голос.  
Айзек и Лена переглянулись над трупами; глаза у Лены были совершенно отчаянными.  
Тогда Айзек сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову — нырнул прямо в гроб, около которого стоял, и потянул крышку на себя.  
Будь это старомодный гроб, на который крышку прибивали, ничего бы у него не вышло, но это была высокотехничная модерновая штуковина из белой прессованной штуковины чуть потяжелее пенопласта. Крышка была приделана на чем-то вроде шарниров и закрывалась примерно так же, как на контейнерах с саморазогревающейся бурдой. Да и в целом гроб тоже очень напоминал такой контейнер.  
По стечению обстоятельств лежала в нем та самая симпатичная девушка. К счастью, гроб был стандартного размера, а хозяйка его — худенькой, и для небольшого Айзека места как раз хватило. Со страхом он прислушивался, что там будет с Леной. Она, конечно, была крупнее него — ей уже исполнилось одиннадцать, а самому Айзеку едва сравнялось девять, но выглядел он младше — и здорово умела врать, кого хочешь могла заговорить, но все-таки…  
— Я заблу-у-удилась… — выла Лена. — Я на спор сюда зале-е-езла, но я не хотела к поко-о-ойникам! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, вы спасли меня, ой мне тут так страшно было…  
— Ничего не понимаю, Слай, как она сюда попала? — спрашивал тот самый голос, который слышал Айзек. — Дверь ведь была закрыта.  
— Да ты погляди на нее, она же явно из уличных, — с презрением сказал второй голос, женский. — Ни чипа, ни браслета… Я говорила, говорила управляющему, что кто-то снимает ценности с трупов! А он заладил — пять процентов, естественная убыль! Кр-рысы.  
Как Айзек ни был испуган, он все-таки мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что рассчитал верно. Хотя зря, наверное: Лене грозили неприятности… Наверное, не слишком большие: скорее всего, ее просто отправят обратно в приют, самое плохое — в исправительный. Но Айзек сам был в исправительном приюте и знал, что не так уж там ужасно, как говорят. Ну, если у тебя, конечно, есть мозги. А у Лены мозги есть, пусть она не так шарит в компьютерах, как Айзек. К тому же, Айзек выберется и поможет Лене. Обязательно поможет.  
Вот сейчас они вышли, выводя Лену за дверь, и их голоса затихли. Самое время ему выбраться и сбежать, а потом помочь ей..  
Но тут дыхание у него перехватило: крышка гроба не открывалась. Никак.  
Ему показалось, прошла целая вечность, но, на деле, наверное, прошло минуты две-три, не больше. Он дергал и дергал крышку, толкал ее и тянул, но она никак не желала поддаваться. Айзек взмок, задышал чаще. Как он желал в эту минуту каким-то чудом мгновенно вырасти, стать большим и сильным! Или — хотя бы чтобы он ел эту приютскую овсянку, пока ему ее давали…  
А еще в этом белом, тускло подсвеченном пространстве (свет проникал сквозь матовую крышку) быстро становилось душно.  
— Тс-с-с, — сказал тихий голос.  
Айзек обмер. Все самые первые его страхи насчет трупов немедленно нахлынули и накрыли его с головой. Он был один в этой коробке; один — только кусок мяса в форме женщины и пестрые бумажные цветы, что предательски шелестели при каждом его движении.  
Но все-таки кто-то заговорил.  
— Тише, — низко, едва слышно произнесла неизвестная женщина, — Айзек Смит. Я не хочу тебе зла. Но если ты будешь шуметь, мне придется тебя немножко придушить.  
— К-кто вы? — с обмиранием проговорил Айзек.  
Сердце колотилось так громко и страшно, что, казалось, его должны были услышать на том конце комнате. Ладони вспотели.  
— А тут есть кто-то еще? — спросил голос. — Ты мне все ноги отсидел. Не то чтобы я могла это чувствовать, правда...  
Тогда Айзек обернулся и рискнул наконец посмотреть на лицо хозяйки гроба. Оно было все таким же алебастрово-бледным и прекрасным, как он запомнил, только улыбка на губах играла уже по-настоящему и была почти издевательской. А еще покойница полуоткрыла глаза, которые казались в этом свете очень темными, и внимательно смотрела на Айзека.  
Айзек сам не знал, почему он не закричал в этот момент. Наверное, потому что так и не поверил до конца, что это все по правде.  
— Вы… — выдавил он. — Вы живы?  
— До определенной степени, — пробормотала покойница, почти не шевеля губами. — Айзек, я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Вытянись вдоль моего тела в гробу и лежи спокойно, не двигайся и не шевелись, что бы ни происходило.  
— Но… — голова Айзека работала отчаянно быстро и, ему казалось, сейчас должна лопнуть. — Но они же сейчас поставят гроб на ленту! А в конце — печь!  
— Там нет печи. Все, ни слова!  
Из россыпи бумажных цветов поднялась узкая рука покойницы, поймала Айзека за ворот футболки и притянула вниз. Ему волей-неволей пришлось вытянуться вдоль девушки, съежившись в неудобной позе. Его ухо оказалось прямо на ее груди, и с ужасом Айзек осознал: сердце не билось! А рука… рука была холодная! И синеватая! И что это за язвочки на ней — уж не разложение ли?! Она что — зомби?!  
Не выдержав, Айзек дернулся, и покойница прижала его обратно с нечеловеческой силой.  
— Не бойся, я уже много лет труп, это не заразно, — пошутила она. — Блин, ненавижу детей… так, стоп, теперь точно молчок. А то мне придется их покалечить или даже убить, ты же этого не хочешь?  
Айзеку было абсолютно наплевать, что случится с работниками морга, но он совершенно не хотел, чтобы калечили или убивали его, поэтому послушно замер. Сердце по-прежнему колыхалось часто, но, как ни странно, секунда проходила за секундой, а он все еще был жив — хотя, казалось бы, что может быть страшнее, чем оказаться запертым в гробу с ожившим покойником!  
Но нет, он даже чувствовал себя неплохо. Бывает же.  
Слай и ее напарник, перекидываясь какими-то оборванными фразами, — кажется, Слай ругала того, чтобы лучше закрывал дверь в «трупяцкую» — подхватили белый гроб и взгромоздили его на ленту транспортера. Он медленно поехал, тихонько вибрируя.  
«Надо закричать, — подумал Айзек панически. — Пофиг, что будет, пофиг, куда меня отправят, надо закричать! Все лучше, чем в печку!»  
Но рука покойницы, лежавшая поверх него, казалась твердой и тяжелой, словно металлическая арматурина. Возможно, она и в самом деле его придушит… Или что похуже. Даже если он будет слушаться, все равно придушит, она же чокнутая…  
А она правда зомби? Ведь зомби не бывает. Может быть, просто чем-то больна? Или притворяется? Или… нет, если бы Айзек спал, он бы давно это понял, и время движется совершенно нормально…  
Айзек знал, что за комнатой, где оставляли гробы, зал для прощания. Туда запускали родственников, они, наверное, рыдали, провожая гроб в печку, и все такое. Айзек никогда не был в этом помещении, но, если судить по плану, большими размерами оно не отличалось, так что вряд ли там собиралось много человек за раз. Это для любителей быстрых похорон; вообще-то в гигантском центральном крематории были залы и пороскошнее, но там «мертвяцкие» охранялись лучше.  
Ох, наверное, среди гостей будет и тот, кто подарил то самое обручальное кольцо… может быть, если завопить изо всех сил… о господи, может, этот жених тоже какой-нибудь зомби?! Да скорее всего! Как его пустили внутрь?  
По крышке гроба прошелестела занавеска, отделяющая зал прощания. Айзеку показалось, что он слышит гудение огня в печи на том конце, даже ощущает жар… Ему наверняка чудилось, но…  
— Шоу! — сказал негромкий женский голос. — Ты рановато!  
— На том свете не лежится, ты знаешь, — пробормотала покойница; видимо, ее звали Шоу и, видимо, правило «не болтать» уже перестало действовать.  
Какая-то женщина — сквозь белую стенку Айзек видел только силуэт — медленно пошла рядом с гробом, положив руку на крышку.  
— Мальчик у тебя?  
— Тут, чуть не описался со страха, — проговорила покойница пренебрежительно.  
— Я и не думал! — автоматически возмутился Айзек.  
— Да, мой дорогой, я тебе верю, — мягко, с нажимом проговорила женщина снаружи. Айзек не любил, когда взрослые принимались сюсюкать: это, как правило, сигнализировало о больших неприятностях. Но незнакомая тетка как-то умудрилась сказать слово «дорогой» так, что почти его не разозлила. — Сейчас тебе нужно немного побыть храбрым, а потом будет легче. Там впереди стенка огня, якобы печь. Но на самом деле огня там совсем чуть-чуть, вас даже не опалит. А потом сразу же мы с Шоу тебя вытащим. Потерпишь немножко?  
— Д-да, — пробормотал Айзек.  
Он привык не доверять взрослым, но тут делать было попросту нечего.  
К тому же, с ним так давно никто не говорил ласково… Даже Лена только дразнилась.  
В гробу, между тем, становилось ощутимо теплее, и Айзек даже начинал видеть оранжевые языки огня, играющие на матовой крышке. Он съежился, сжался, стараясь занимать, как будто огонь был живым злобным существом и мог его пощадить, не заметив. Пламя гудело ровно и сильно, будто мотор.  
Он подумал, каково это — сгореть. Ужасно, наверное, когда у тебя лопается и обугливается кожа, а слизистая в горле покрывается ожогами, от которых больно дышать. Он видел один раз бомжа, упавшего на линию электропередач: тот казался маленьким, черным и обугленным. Может быть, огонь справится с Айзек очень быстро, и он не успеет…  
Стало очень жарко, и матовый гроб затрещал снаружи. Айзек сжал в кулаках бумажные цветы. Может быть, помолиться? Бабушка говорила ему, что иногда можно молиться, и тогда Господь поможет…  
Вдруг оранжевый свет сменился голубым, гроб слегка встряхнуло, стало как будто прохладнее.  
— Сейчас быстро, — резко бросила Шоу-покойница. — Вылезай по моей команде.  
И вскинула руку вверх, пробив кулаком крышку гроба.  
Все еще лежа, она схватилась за получившуюся дырку обеими руками и без видимого труда выломала из крышки еще кусок. Конечно, растительные волокна — это не металл и даже не толстое дерево, но все-таки обычный человек с таким не справится. Чего еще ожидать от зомби.  
— Давай! — велела Шоу.  
Отчаянно шмыгая носом — почему-то потекли сопли и голова казалась тяжелой — Айзек подлез под эту дыру и выбрался через нее на крышку гроба.  
Гроб ехал по длинному узкому тоннелю, в который уходила конвейерная лента. Гудящая стена огня осталась позади, но вообще-то воздух тут стремительно делался ледяным: похоже, опять никакого отопления.  
Еще миг — и тоннель кончился. Их вынесло в длинный металлический цех, где на много ярусов…  
Нет, Айзек не сразу понял, что же собственно творится здесь «на много ярусов». Это чуточку напоминало один старый детский мультик, который им показывали в приюте, про производство рождественских подарков на Северном Полюсе, у Санты. Там тоже был огромный цех или каверна, где на конвейерных лентах и крючьях мчались в пустоте бесконечные ряды лакричных палочек, елочных украшений, новых велосипедов и детских платьев, и один эльф за другим докрашивали, доделывали, прибивали и пришивали, чтобы в итоге получилось что-нибудь новое, красивое и порадовало бы ребятишек по всему миру…  
Здесь было такое же рождественское освещение: яркие разноцветные огни, и сполохи, и какие-то картины, сотканные из световых пятен прямо в воздухе. Они напоминали оживший киноэффект, и они были прекрасны.  
Трудно было представить, что такое место могло найтись в недрах центрального городского крематория!  
С замершим сердцем Айзек увидел прямо перед собой открывшуюся звездную бездну с разноцветными пятнами туманностей. В ней стремительно летели космические корабли, выпуская друг по другу лазерные лучи — зеленые, синие и красные. Корабли казались чем-то немного знакомы: вроде бы так они выглядели в той компьютерной игрушке, которую он нашел и наладил для Лены…  
А вот и сама Лена: он вдруг увидел ее на мостике, командующей одним из кораблей. Но разве это Лена? Это не Лена, а, должно быть, ее старшая сестра: она высокая, красивая, с фигурой, как у кинозвезды, и с именно такими изогнутыми бровями вразлет, которые Лена всегда хотела и не могла добиться никаким выщипыванием…  
В воздухе вспыхивали еще и другие картины, но на них Айзек почти не смотрел: почти все они были хуже. На какой-то, правда, он мельком увидел неописуемой красоты беломраморный город на берегу моря, на другой — пожилую женщину с ребенком на руках, которая напомнила ему его собственную бабушку. Но все это был калейдоскоп, который кружился, вспыхивал и гас, а картинка с космосом оставалась, и сюжет на ней как будто развивался: вместо космических кораблей Айзек видел теперь какую-то незнакомую планету, на которой взрывался вулкан за вулканом, и снова Лену, еще более красивую, со шрамом на щеке, которая командовала отрядом первопроходцев в крутых скафандрах…  
— Не смотри, — довольно грубо проговорила Шоу, дергая его за плечо. Айзек вздрогнул: он совсем забыл и о ней, и о том, что сидит на крышке гроба, который движется по конвейерной ленте вдоль стены этого цеха. — Не смотри, все не так страшно, как кажется.  
«Что страшно?» — хотел спросить Айзек.  
И понял.  
Нужно было оторваться от этих голографических картин, чтобы увидеть все остальное: собственно, что за «рождественские игрушки» проплывали по конвейеру и на крючьях автоматизированных линий.  
Это были человеческие тела.  
Голые, некоторые — на крючьях уровнем ниже, их было отлично видно отсюда, сверху — с ободранной кожей, еще ниже — просто туши без рук, ног и головы. Туши были похожи на свиные, которые Айзек как-то видел в рефрижераторе ресторана. И все казалось совершенно нереальным: очень смешно, допустим, выглядел какой-то мужчина с отвисшим животом и бугристыми, выпирающими коленками, и тетка рядом с ним, на соседнем крюке, чьи груди свисали чуть не до пояса… Головой Айзек понимал, что видит какой-то невообразимый ужас, после которого уже нельзя жить, как раньше, но на деле ему просто хотелось хихикать.  
А на следующем крюке висела Лена.  
Прямо Лена, такая, какая она есть — не взрослая и красивая, а обычная Лена, за которой он как-то раз из любопытства подглядывал в душе и ничего особенного не увидел. Она была подвешена за руки, как все прочие, но не казалась такой синевато-белой, неживой. Нормальной она казалась. Будто спит или без сознания…  
— Лена! — Айзек рванулся к ней, заорал изо всех сил, чтобы разбудить, но Шоу удержала его за воротник.  
— Твоя подельница, да? — спросила она с сочувствием. — Наверное, эта сучка Слай убила ее током, чтобы не докладывать. У нас были подозрения… Извини.  
— Как вы! — Айзека била дрожь. — Это все из-за вас! Как вы могли! И теперь она…  
— Теперь ее мечты и грезы поглотит Самаритянин, да, — сказала Шоу непонятно. — Но, если тебя это утешит, скажу, что Слай тоже живой не уйдет. Джон очень не любит, когда убивают детей.  
— Джон?  
— Узнаешь. Только не очень его пугайся, когда увидишь. Он тебе ничего плохого не сделает.  
— Йя-я лучше с тобой…  
— Да ладно, он добрее меня. Главное, руками его не трогай.  
Айзек в панике оглянулся, боясь увидеть этого таинственного Джона, и обнаружил, что конвейерная лента почти довезла их до торчащих прямо из стены манипуляторов. Манипуляторы хищно клацали, смыкаясь на пустоте, и Айзеку совсем не интересно было выяснять, что такого они делают с беззащитными покойниками.  
— Держись, — предупредила его Шоу.  
И кинула Айзека с гроба куда-то вниз и в сторону.  
Айзек заорал — этот длинный визг потом долго стоял в ушах у него самого. За что держаться, он так и не понял, поэтому бестолково схватился за первое попавшееся, а попался ему металлический поручень. Довольно быстро в его перебаламученной голове все стало на свои места, и он понял, что приземлился на ржавую железную платформу, которая, громыхая, пересекала цех. Он перевел дыхание, выпрямился — и тут же с ужасом осознал, что на платформе не один.  
Второй человек был высок, прямоуголен из-за разворота плеч и больше всего походил на черную тень, вырезанную прямо из воздуха. Лицо его над поднятым воротником пальто казалось бледным, как у покойника, седые волосы с проблеском черноты напомнили Айзеку о заиндевевшей ноябрьской траве в свете фонарей. Человек казался старым в том смысле, что молодым его нельзя было назвать, но все же никак не был стариком. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, что, на взгляд Айзека, никак нельзя было сделать на трясущей и раскачивающейся платформе.  
— В-вы — Джон? — дрожа, спросил Айзек.  
Черный незнакомец кивнул.  
— Вы… вы меня выведите? Вы работаете с Шоу?  
Черный человек кивнул опять.  
От его молчания делалось еще более жутко. Айзек подумал, что, в сущности, он ничего не знает ни о Шоу, ни об этом загадочном Джоне, ни даже о женщине в кремационном зале — ох, было бы легче, окажись она здесь! А еще эти трупы, что, покачиваясь, проплывали над ними…  
Оттуда, сверху, что-то упало и шлепнулось на платформу, и Айзек вскрикнул, дернувшись. Ему совершенно не хотелось рассматривать, что там упало, даже думать об этом не хотелось. И, как всегда бывает, когда особенно страшно или когда видишь кошмарный сон, он понял, что сейчас непременно посмотрит.  
Черная фигура шагнула вперед и встала между ним и упавшим предметом. Айзеку показалось, что от черного человека (если, конечно, человека), веяло холодом, но, слава богу, он был непрозрачен, и рассмотреть сквозь него ничего не удавалось. Айзек вздохнул с облегчением.  
Но если бы он что-нибудь сказал! А он молчал.  
Ржавая платформа причалила к площадке возле противоположной стены. То была обыкновенная площадка, неподвижная. От нее в одну сторону спускалась лестница вроде пожарной. Еще здесь имелась утопленная в стену дверь самого обычного вида, тоже с кодовым замком.  
Человек-тень приблизился к этой двери первой, снял переднюю панель и вставил там в гнездо. «Ого! — подумал Айзек. — Взламыватель кодов! Интересно, какую он тулу использовал? Не брутфорсит же, тут куча комбинаций...»  
Эта мысль, совсем обыденная, как-то привела Айзека в порядок. Он почти заставил себя забыть о том, где находится и что видит, заставил отключиться от попыток разобраться.  
Дверь тем временем послушно распахнулась, и черный человек поманил Айзека за собой.  
За дверью оказался очередной коридор. Айзек начинал думать, что этих коридоров в центральном морге — как туннелей в тарелке макарон. Он видел план, но на нем ничего похожего на этот жуткий цех не заметил: вместо этого всего было обозначено несколько кремационных печей и административно-подсобные помещения.  
Черный человек шел вроде не быстро, но Айзеку приходилось за ним почти бежать. В конце коридора тот остановился и подождал. Но, когда Айзек добежал, приподнял руку с выставленной ладонью — мол, постой еще немного. Айзек послушно затормозил.  
Эта дверь не была защищена кодом, но на ней имелся старинный механический замок. Черный человек чем-то покопался в нем, и дверь распахнулась. Человек шагнул первый, Айзек за ним.  
На сей раз они действительно попали в какой-то административный коридор: тут на полу лежало дешевое ковровое покрытие, а стены отделаны были дешевыми же пластиковыми панелями. Такое же покрытие и такие же панели Айзек видел в приемных помещениях морга, когда подходил туда на рекогносцировку.  
В коридор выходили двери, тоже самые обычные офисные двери, с какими-то табличками, которые Айзеку некогда было читать. Плыли запахи: бумаги из принтера, разогретой пиццы и китайской еды, кофе... Сквозь одну приоткрытую дверь Айзек увидел за столом отчаянно зевающую женщину в белой блузке. Она даже на них не взглянула.  
У Айзека уже не было сил надеяться, что присутствие зловещего типа в черном пальто с маленьким мальчиком в этом коридоре — самое обычное дело и никто их не засечет. Он просто пошел за черным человеком, стараясь не запнуться о ковролин. Смотрел он, разумеется, в пол, и поэтому пропустил, как на них напали.  
Сперва его сшибло с ног и уложило носом в пол; только потом Айзек услышал отчаянный визг и характерное гудение парализатора. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, его пытались взять живым… вот только Айзек живым уже не был. Он был мертв, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Быть мертвым — очень странное и неприятное чувство. Айзек не то чтобы подумал (думать он тоже не мог), просто осознал, что он теперь понимает, почему люди стремятся как-то подольше протянуть в живом состоянии. Он вроде бы мог видеть, во всяком случае, он понимал, что вокруг него что-то мельтешит. Чувствовал даже, что его тело подняли с пола и куда-то несут. Но все это казалось неважным и очень далеким, словно галлюцинация. Главным — и самым ужасным — было вот это самое ощущение смерти. Оно немного походило на то, когда лежишь в постели с температурой и чувствуешь, что тебя вот-вот стошнит, но тошнота все никак не приходит, и даже рвота не приходит, и вообще ничего нельзя с этим поделать. Все в тысячу раз хуже, чем во время болезни.  
А хуже всего было ощущение неподъемной, черной тоски, которая наваливалась и отнимала не то чтобы способность дышать — самый смысл того, чтобы дышать. Айзек не обращал внимания ни на треск выстрелов, ни на то, как мимо мелькали стены этого офисного коридора, как потом хлопнула железная дверь. Все это не имело ни малейшего значения, потому что и мир, и солнце, и радость принадлежали живым, не ему.  
И что хуже всего, так должно было продолжаться вечность. Так уже продолжалось вечность. Времени тоже не было — как и всего остального.  
...Вечность кончилась запахом автомобильного сиденья, на которое его довольно мягко опустили.  
— ...додумался — пацана на руки брать! — разобрал Айзек голос Шоу. — Он же сейчас коньки отдаст!  
Он не то чтобы не слышал начала фразы — он только теперь начал воспринимать смысл в словах. До того они просто скользили мимо него, не задевая, как рябь волн не тревожит глубоководных рыб.  
Черный человек — Джон — ничего не ответил. Айзек уже понял, что говорить он попросту не может или не умеет. Повернув голову, он успел увидеть, как Черный захлопывает дверцу машины, на заднее сиденье которой только что сгрузил Айзека.  
У Черного было неожиданно человеческое выражение лица — извиняющееся, почти страдающее. Этого хватило, чтобы ледяное чувство в груди Айзека окончательно отпустило. Он как-то сразу понял, хоть и не смог сформулировать в словах, что это чувство смерти и тоски было вызвано тем, что Джон касался его, и что Джон тоже знал о таком эффекте и никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного, если бы был другой выход.  
Машина тем временем резко рванула с места — за рулем была Шоу — и черный человек исчез позади.  
— Стой! — крикнул Айзек неожиданно для себя. — Нельзя его бросать!  
— Малыш, наш бугимен прекрасно справится, — проговорила та самая женщина из кремационного зала — Айзек узнал голос. Она сидела на месте рядом с водителем, и он видел только ее затылок: густые русые кудри. — Электрошокеры и пули его не берут. А вот нам пора уходить.  
— Не называйте меня малышом!  
Не стоило, наверное, качать права, после того, что произошло, и после Лены… но сейчас все это как-то отступило на второй план, а на первом осталась жгучая обида, и какое-то чувство растерянности из-за всего. А потому «малыш» прозвучало особенно нестерпимо.  
— Извини, Айзек, — женщина на кресле рядом с водителем неудобно повернулась, изогнула шею. Стало видно лицо. Она была, пожалуй, старой, точнее, пожилой — не такой старой, как бабушка Айзека. В кудрях у нее белело много седины. Но лицо, хоть и добродушное, с морщинами вокруг глаз, словно у старушек из семейной рекламы, выглядело таким свежим и спокойным, что нельзя было судить о возрасте. Айзек как-то сам собой почувствовал, что успокаивается. — Мне просто хотелось назвать тебя как-то ласково, чтобы немного успокоить, а «Айзек» — не очень-то удобное для этого имя.  
— Зовите Пиратом, — против воли сказал Айзек.  
Так его называла только бабушка, он даже Лене не говорил. Сам сказал — и удивился.  
Женщина расцвела.  
— Пират! Мы с тобой отлично поладим, Айзек. А меня зови Рут. Это тоже прозвище, но оно гораздо интереснее, чем настоящее имя, правда?  
Айзек кивнул. Но он не собирался дать себя отвлекать долго, о нет. Поэтому спросил:  
— Кто на нас напал? С электрошокерами? Там, в коридоре? И от кого мы убегаем? И почему? И зачем они убили Лену?! Она ведь была просто девочкой! Ее должны были просто отправить в приют! За что они…  
Он почувствовал, как его начинают душить рыдания, и остановился в ужасе — он сам не понимал, откуда они взялись, потому что на деле не чувствовал ничего похожего на скорбь, разве что гнев.  
— Это так скоро не расскажешь, — сочувственно сказала женщина. — Кроме, разве что, про людей с шокерами: то была просто полиция. Видишь ли, камеры в разделочном цеху засекли вас с Шоу, ну и полиция приехала… Не так быстро, потому что обычно никто не пытается грабить крематорий, и у них нет внутренней охраны. Но, как видишь, времени у нас было не так много, вот и пришлось импровизировать под конец.  
— А…  
— А остальное, — буркнула Шоу, закладывая крутой вираж, — когда доедем! И не бормочите мне в ухо, отвлекаете!

***

Наверное, Айзек уже перебрал свою долю потрясений и страшных событий за этот день (он не видел стрелявшей в него полиции, но страха сгореть заживо, а потом того цеха более чем хватило), потому что все последующее было окрашено чувством какой-то туманной резкости и одновременно — пропасти, в которую словно нужно было постоянно шагать. У него кружилась голова, и он хорошо помнил, каким бледно-розовым и солнечным был предзимний утренний Нью-Йорк.  
Да, утренний: они с Леной пошли на дело перед началом утренней смены, как раз перед первыми похоронами, когда едва рассвело; и сейчас солнце едва успело вскарабкаться на небо.  
Рут вела его за руку. Слава богу, рука у нее была теплой и твердой. Шоу в кожаных перчатках и темной одежде с длинным рукавом, так что не видно было следов разложения на руках, шла впереди, указывая путь. Еще в машине она убрала под куртку два пистолета.  
Иногда Айзеку казалось, что холодный ноябрьский ветер доносит до него от Шоу запах формалина, но, скорее всего, это все-таки чудилось.  
Они пробирались какими-то тенями, потом Шоу открыла дверь в стене, которая была так искусно вписана в граффити, что показалась Айзеку нарисованной (может быть, она и была нарисованной, он бы уже этому не удивился). Потом они шли вниз по бетонным ступеням, на которых шуршали мелкие камешки, где-то капала вода. Они миновали завалы, про которые Рут мельком сказала, что здесь была подземная станция метро. Видимо, так оно и было, потому что они спустились по каменной лесенке на рельсы — донельзя проржавевшие. Шоу открыла лючок между ними и ждала снаружи, пока в этот лючок спускались по очереди Рут, за нею Айзек.  
Так они попали в узкие технические туннели, где было очень холодно и душно. Эти ходы явно не предназначались для визитов посторонних. Но Айзек, после того как сбежал из приюта и познакомился с Леной, часто лазил по таким местам — жить-то надо. Поэтому ему было не привыкать.  
Рут, несмотря на возраст, рыбкой скользила по всем этим переходам, спускаясь по узеньким лестницам и проползая вперед на четвереньках. Шоу двигалась позади, и это было немного страшно, потому что не было слышно ее дыхания, и из-за своей нечеловеческой ловкости она почти не шумела.  
Потом они добрались до платформы, которая оказалась лифтом: Рут на что-то нажала, за что-то потянула, и платформа с грохотом пошла вниз вдоль шпалы, укрепленной прямо на скале.  
Мелькнуло еще одно техническое перекрытие, а затем лифтовая платформа вынырнула в огромное темное пространство с ярким пятном света далеко внизу.  
У Айзека перехватило дух, и он не сразу понял, что смотрит на огромную карстовую пещеру.  
Такую красоту он до этого видел только на картинках в Интернете и вживую представить себе не мог. Ему показалось даже, что каким-то образом на одну из таких картинок он и попал; или — что он все-таки спит.  
Пещера была огромной — больше центрального зала вокзала, наверное, больше стадиона (хотя он бы не поручился). Прожекторы, бившие снизу, освещали ее не целиком: потолок терялся во мраке, и казалось, что белые концы сталактитов выныривают прямо из первозданной черноты.  
Снизу же сталагмиты поднимались неровными зубьями, сахарно блестя, и между ними лежали такие же провалы густого небытия.  
Да, место было красивым — но и очень страшным. Очень-очень страшным. Только Айзек уже настолько устал, что констатировал это почти отвлеченно.  
Когда платформа опустилась, стало совсем нехорошо.  
Сталагмиты резко вытянулись вверх, нависая над людьми. Иные были поменьше и скалились снизу, как чьи-то бесстыдно раззявленные челюсти. Темнота по-прежнему была такая, что тени можно было принять за самые настоящие провалы. И вели эти провалы не куда-нибудь, надо думать, а до самого центра земли.  
Чтобы как-то сохранить присутствие духа, он спросил у Рут, которая по-прежнему держала его за руку (единственный контакт с человеческим теплом):  
— А разве под Нью-Йорком могут быть кварцевые пещеры? Я читал, тут, в основном, граниты и кварцы…  
— Умница, — улыбнулась ему Рут. — Конечно, не могут. Но эта пещера возникла не совсем обычным способом… Можно сказать, совсем необычным.  
— Я ничего обычного и не видел сегодня, — вздохнул Айзек. — А хотелось бы для разнообразия…  
И тут, словно в ответ на его просьбу, они завернули за большой сталагмит и увидели книжный шкаф. Самый обыденный, крепко укоренившийся на неровном полу и подпертый брусочками и обломками камней для надежности. Потом еще один. В нем стояли классические книги, бумажные. Все писатели стремятся, чтобы их издали на бумаге: это вопрос престижа. Покупают их тоже в основном для украшения интерьера. По-настоящему такие книги читают единицы, они не слишком удобны.  
И тут, пожалуйста — шкафов десять, забитых книгами под завязку, словно бабушкин шкаф! Так же, как у бабушки, книги стояли в два, в три ряда, а кое-какие еще лежали сверху плашмя. Все полки были протерты от пыли как минимум пару дней назад. У Айзека на этот счет был глаз наметанный, потому что бабушкины книжки протирал именно он.  
А большое бархатное кресло — это было уже как бы сама бабушка. Она из такого кресла просто не поднималось. Только бабушкино кресло было винно-красным, а это — теплого зеленого цвета.  
Возле кресла стоял деревянный стол с умеренно-старинным компьютером (голографический экран, но физическая клавиатура), на столе горела зеленая лампа, как в библиотеке. Позади стола и кресла, ныне развернутого к посетителям, зачем-то возвышался кусок стены. Самая обычная стена, кирпичная и оштукатуренная. На ней было что-то написано черной ручкой, резким, угловатым почерком, но язык Айзек не узнал — кажется, немецкий? — и ничего не понял.  
Еще он услышал странный, шелестящий, шаркающий звук, от которого тотчас захотелось спрятаться: в фильмах с таким сопровождением приближались серийные убийцы.  
— Теперь немного подождем, — проговорила Рут жизнерадостно. Она все еще придерживала Айзека за руку, а то он бы, пожалуй, рванул отсюда прочь, несмотря на усталость. — Гарольду теперь сложно передвигаться, а Джон пока не вернулся.  
Если человек, который появился из-за книжных шкафов, и был Гарольдом, то передвигаться ему и впрямь было сложно.  
Он шел очень тяжело, подволакивая одну ногу в известковой пыли — кажется, она не сгибалась вовсе — и опирался на длинную трость с набалдашником в виде головы попугая. На Гарольде был клетчатый костюм-тройка с нагрудным платком и очки. Все это сделало бы его еще более страшным, если бы он, допустим, своей шаркающей походкой гнался за Айзеком. Но он шел к креслу, и только опустившись в него с облегченным вдохом, повернулся к мальчику и Рут.  
— Здравствуй, Айзек, — произнес он мягко и поморщился — видимо от боли. — Прошу прощения за такое появление, но в некоторые дни я практически не могу ходить. А кое-какие дела не терпят отлагательства. Меня зовут Гарольд Финч, — он сделал паузу и, когда Айзек ничего не вставил, продолжил. — Можешь называть Гарольдом или мистером Финчем, как тебе больше нравится. Я знаю, что некоторым не по душе формальность, тогда как других пугает демократизм, и это редко зависит от возраста.  
Он говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, очень монотонно. Пожалуй, его можно было испугаться. Но почему-то Айзек не боялся, хотя не мог, например, определить возраст. Ковыляющий Гарольд Финч показался ему стариком, старше Рут. Теперь, когда он восседал в кресле, Айзек понял, что ему, наверное, не больше сорока — ну, если смотреть только на лицо.  
— М-мистер Финч, — решил Айзек. Невозможно было называть этого человека, явно главного здесь, по имени. Он заметил, что опять начал слегка заикаться от страха, и решительно приказал себе не дрожать.  
— У тебя, наверное, много вопросов? — поинтересовался мистер Финч. — Но ты также, скорее всего, хочешь пить, есть и спать. Я предлагаю сперва заняться всем этим, а потом мы с тобой сможем поговорить.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Айзек, но тут же пожалел о своих словах, потому что как по команде понял, что есть и пить ему и в самом деле хочется ужасно. Все же он упрямо продолжил: — Сначала я хочу знать! Что это было? Это все? Почему ваша… Шоу пряталась в морге? Почему она труп? Ведь не бывает оживших трупов! Что было там в цеху, что за картинки? Почему все говорят, что сжигают людей в крематории, а сами обдирают с них кожу? Как… почему вы спасли меня, а Лену не спасли?!  
Гарольд Финч вздохнул. Лицо его моментально сделалось старческим, старше, чем можно было себе представить.  
— Я более чем заслужил слышать этот вопрос снова и снова, — пробормотал он.  
А затем начал объяснять.  
Ничего подобного Айзек не слышал и не читал никогда, даже в самых дальних закоулках сети, на даркнетах, где бродили незаконопослушные хакеры. По словам Гарольда Финча, этим хакерам просто дозволялось там обитать — «Самаритянин» был мудрым тираном и понимал, что определенная доля оппозиции неизбежна: людям ведь нужно куда-то спускать пар.  
Ах да, Самаритянин. Айзек не знал, кто он такой: ни в одной образовательной программе про него не было. Конечно, им рассказывали, что за всем происходящем на Земле следят компьютерные сети, и данные потом, обработанные, поступают в полицию и спецслужбам. Но всегда создавалось впечатление, будто этими сетями управляет правительство, или президент, или еще кто-то…  
По словам Гарольда Финча, всем заправляла искусственная личность — гигантский виртуальный компьютер, рассеянный по миру. Он был создан специально для того, чтобы управлять человечеством, и вот уже тридцать лет он успешно справляется со своей ролью.  
— Но когда-то был еще один компьютер… Точнее, он есть и до сих пор… в немного непривычной для нас форме, — продолжал Гарольд Финч. — Он назывался просто: «Машина». Так назвал его я, потому что никогда не испытывал потребности придумывать более сложные имена.  
Он рассказал, с чего все начиналось: со стремления обнаруживать преступников и террористов, с благородной цели; рассказал о том, как он понял, что нельзя оставлять без внимания и беды обычных людей, что не затрагивали целые государства. Как начал собирать команду…  
— Джон, которого ты видел и так испугался, был первым, — сказал Финч. — Потом присоединилась мисс Шоу и знакомая тебе Рут. У нас были и другие участники, наши товарищи. К сожалению, все они в итоге погибли в борьбе с Самаритянином. Мы погибли тоже. Все, кроме Рут. Она — единственный живой человек среди нас. Но нам троим… или, можно сказать, двоим… удалось вернуться.  
— Не надо, я не особенно-то вернулась, — сказал сзади мелодичный голос Шоу, о которой Айзек совсем позабыл. — Рут меня вытащила. Если бы я знала, что не удастся больше нормально пожрать, хрен бы вы меня подняли.  
— Я очень сожалею о твоей диете, — искренне произнесла Рут. Потом сжала руку Айзека и тихо добавила: — Не беспокойся, она мозги не ест. Ей надо подзаправляться электричеством, как киборгу.  
— Но… но… — пробормотал Айзек. — Откуда вообще эта мистика? Откуда… все?  
— Я тоже не сразу понял, — кивнул Гарольд Финч. — Лишь потом догадался, что все-таки искусственный интеллект тогда нельзя было создать… да он невозможен и сейчас. Сознания не бывает без дополнительного компонента, который относится к области эзотерического. Ты знаешь, что такое эзотерика?  
Айзек кивнул. Он не то чтобы знал, но догадывался.  
— И Машина, и Самаритянин с самого начала принадлежали области сверхъестественного. Это не было понятно сразу, но с годами начало проявляться все сильнее. Мы, все те, кто общались с ними, оказались в определенном смысле заражены. Вот почему нам удалось вернуться, а… одному нашему доброму другу, детективу, — нет, — Финч помолчал. — Самаритянин имел преимущество. Он был создан якобы для того, чтобы построить разумное и справедливое общество… то общество, в котором ты живешь. Он с самого начала имел доступ к мечтам и надеждам людей. В определенном смысле он питается ими. Именно это ты видел в крематории. Покойников на самом деле не сжигают: их перерабатывают в органическую материю. Не в продукты: в пластик, в одежду, в удобрения… Это куда экономичнее. Так же и их мечты о будущем, их надежды, их потенциал — все превращается в энергию, которая питает Самаритянина. Именно такое превращение ты и видел. Это... зрелищно, конечно же. Многие люди обо всем знают, это не то чтобы секрет. Но еще больше людей предпочитают не знать.  
Айзек кивнул. Плакать ему уже не хотелось, но в горле по-прежнему было холодно.  
— Я бы тоже предпочел не знать, — честно сказал он.  
— Прости, но другого способа спасти тебя не было, — Рут присела рядом с ним на корточки и заглянула в лицо. — Мы по-прежнему получаем от Машины информацию о тех, кому угрожает опасность. Самаритянин засек тебя, засек, что ты взламывал систему.  
— Меня бы убили, как Лену?  
— Нет, — это сказал уже Финч. — И Лену бы не убили, если бы одна из служащих крематория не стремилась повысить свой план по сбору энергии. Ты был прав, ее бы просто отправили в приют. А тебя — в специальный приют, для детей, что привлекли внимание Самаритянина. Кстати, мы никого не держим силой. Если захочешь, ты еще сможешь туда вернуться. Конечно, обо всем, что ты тут видел, мы твою память сотрем.  
— Но мы бы предпочли, чтобы ты остался с нами, — мягко проговорила Рут. — Ты — настоящий гений, Айзек. У нас здесь живет несколько ребятишек, таких как ты. Ты можешь с ними подружиться. Мы надеемся, что однажды вы поможете Машине и освободите мир.  
— Но если вы хорошие, — тихо проговорил Айзек, — если это правда и вы хорошие, то почему вы такие страшные?  
— Я же сказал, — ответил мистер Финч. — У Самаритянина было преимущество. Он питался мечтами и надеждами людей. А нам осталось иное: кошмары и страхи. Живя за их счет, мы и не могли бы быть иными.

***

Кроме Айзека в карстовой пещере жило еще трое детей. Рут объяснила, что вообще-то у них есть самый настоящий «семейный» детский дом в настоящем здании в Нью-Йорке и, когда им удастся внедрить в Самаритянина вирус, прикрывающий Айзека и остальных здешних ребятишек от его глаз, их всех тоже туда переведут. А пока придется пожить здесь.  
Что ж, наверное, «здесь» было не так уж и плохо.  
Их поселили по двое в старые трейлеры, каждый из которых освещался теплым желтым электрическим светом и обогревался электрическим же обогревателем. Еще внутри были яркие разноцветные подушки, плюшевые игрушки и бумажные книги с картинками — вообще-то, для детей куда моложе, чем Айзек, но он с благодарностью понял, что после всей этой черноты и белизны ему просто нравится рассматривать глянцевые пестрые страницы.  
Соседом Айзека по трейлеру оказалась Трейси — мрачная девочка лет тринадцати. Она не особенно рвалась разговаривать с Айзеком, да и он не стремился с ней подружиться.  
Рут принесла им поесть, попыталась вывести обоих на разговор, а когда не получилось, показала Айзеку где пижама и как пользоваться туалетом, а потом ушла, пообещав вернуться позже.  
— Мы тут следуем обратному распорядку, потому что так удобнее. Спим днем, а гуляем после темноты. Хотя первое время вы совсем не будете выходить на поверхность, так что вам это без разницы.  
Айзек в трущобах давно жил именно в таком режиме. Он лег на чистую постель с чистым бельем и против воли взгрустнул об их с Леной тайном убежище, устроенном в комнатке над автоматизированной прачечной, где раньше располагались какие-то устаревшие агрегаты. Там остались его старые, пахнущие пылью одеяла, Ленины фигурки единорогов…  
Свет в трейлере был погашен, шторы опущены. Трейси спала бесшумно, иногда чуть сопела, и Айзеку не хватало привычного Лениного храпа. Она храпела негромко, но очень мелодично, заливисто, и всегда потом отрицала, что храпит, потому что это неженственно.  
Еще странно было, что не приходилось беспокоиться о том, как добыть на завтра еду и деньги, и не нужно читать перед сном о новых вирусах-ловушках — они ведь меняются каждый день — и пытаться разобраться в логарифмических уравнениях (Айзек учился самостоятельно, чтобы однажды стать крутым программистом и зажить припеваючи). Но Айзек лучше бы голодал целую неделю и вызубрил всю высшую математику, включая тензорное исчисление — только бы Лена вернулась.  
К сожалению, ему было понятно, что это невозможно. Как невозможно было, чтобы вернулась бабушка.  
Хотя… почему нет, собственно?  
Айзека так осенило этой мыслью, что у него даже задрожали кончики пальцев.  
Ведь эти люди сами сказали ему: Шоу — воскресший покойник, этот черный человек, Джон, и мистер Финч — черт знает что, но, наверное, что-то тоже сверхъестественное… Если они смогли, почему Лена не сможет? Если Рут привела Шоу, то почему Айзек не сможет привести Лену? Он ведь сделает все-все, что от него потребуется! Рискнет собой — разве он не доказал, что сможет? Даже сам сделается не-мертвым, как они — но вытащит Лену, чтобы она вновь говорила, думала, мечтала…  
А бабушка? Правда, она умерла уже давно, больше полугода назад. И была совсем старенькая и больная, даже говорила, что не против умереть, если бы не Айзек. Но, может быть, и ее можно вернуть? Правда, если придется выбирать между Леной и бабушкой…  
Тут Айзек сказал, что он заходит слишком далеко. Для начала нужно выяснить принципиальную возможность. Непонятно как — но выяснить. Например, найти ту самую Машину. Она же огромный компьютер, так? Рут сказала, что она все еще существует. Если хоть один сервер здесь, в пещере...  
Он тут же выкатился из кровати. В темноте оделся, стараясь не потревожить Трейси. Но она, даже если и проснулась, и не думала ему мешать. Он так понял, что Рут ушла; наверное, Шоу вместе с ней. Уже легче. Мистер Финч, казалось, тоже не желал ему зла, но даже если бы и желал, Айзек не сомневался, что без труда от него убежит.  
Белые прожектора по-прежнему заливали карстовую пещеру своим сиянием: Айзеку даже пришлось на время зажмуриться, когда он вышел за порог. Тени казались ямами, в которые боязно было ступить. Но Айзек старался идти смело, делая вид, что он ничего не боится. Смотрел он, в основном, под ноги, и только поэтому, наверное, не заметил ничего из ряда вон выходящего сразу.  
Обогнув огромный, размером с сидящего носорога сталагмит, он вдруг попал на прежний пятачок, ограниченный шкафами и столом. И чуть не запнулся.  
Это место походило на самую настоящую виртуальную реальность, как ее любили снимать в старых фильмах, но так и не сделали по-настоящему. Повсюду — и в воздухе, и прямо на сталактитах и сталагмитах — висели зеленоватые, голубые и розовые экраны — множество экранов, множество открытых окон. По некоторым скользили без конца непонятные Айзеку цифры, некоторые были заняты кодами, на других появлялись и исчезали фотографии каких-то людей, прокручивались многочисленные ролики…  
Почему-то Айзек сразу понял, что это та самая Машина. Что она использует как свой экран всю пещеру. Может быть, все темные провалы прячут огромные сервера; может быть, Машина окончательно перешла на сверхъестественные носители.  
— Я против применения гипноза, — говорил бесстрастный голос, который Айзек сперва принял за голос самой Машины, но потом увидел, что это все-таки Финч. Тот не видел Айзека — его скрывал один из сталагмитов — но сам Финч был для мальчика как на ладони. Разве что мимики не разобрать в этом освещении. — Да, ребенок прошел через огромные потрясения. Но его ум достаточно гибок и позволит ему справиться. Я не склонен лишать кого-то его воспоминаний, даже самых плохих, без крайней необходимости. К тому же, он любил ту девочку. Убрав память о ее гибели, мы можем убрать память о ней самой.  
— Память о любви для тебя священна, я помню, — сказал из воздуха голос, очень похожий на голос Рут, только как будто моложе.  
— Верно, — согласился мистер Финч. — Ты понимаешь.  
— Как всегда, я предоставляю людям решать, что делать с людьми.  
— Достойный выбор. Ты думаешь, он может оказаться тем самым?  
— Все они могут. Любой может. Даже не гений. Даже не умник. Ты сам меня этому учил. Каждый имеет значение.  
— Но обычно мы стараемся не показываться на глаза. Мы стараемся оставаться тем, чем мы являемся — ночными кошмарами.  
— Я думаю, — заметил голос Машины, — что Айзек способен принять ту часть правды, которую вы ему рассказали.  
— Ты возвращаешь мне мои собственные слова? Ну что ж, приятно слышать, что я не совсем выжил из ума и не напугал мальчика до смерти. В конце концов, — пауза, похожая почему-то на смешок, хотя смеха и не было слышно, — сам я перепуган.  
Вдруг раздался мелодичный звон и все экраны свернулись. Айзек подумал, что это его обнаружили, и отступил на шаг в сторону. Но нет. Просто на ярко освещенной площадке между книжными шкафами стоял, не отбрасывая тени, тот самый черный человек.  
Айзек не видел его всего несколько часов, но, оказывается, уже успел забыть, каким непроницаемо-гранитным он выглядел. Забыл он и ужас, и то тупое давящее чувство бесконечного небытия, которое нахлынуло на него при физическом контакте. Теперь, при одном взгляде на черного человека, чувство охватило Айзека с новой силой.  
— Джон, — проговорил мистер Финч.  
Когда разноцветные блики от экранов исчезли, стало видно, что лицо создателя Машины выглядит до предела усталым, что глаза запали; но все-таки губы его улыбались, словно, несмотря ни на что, он был рад видеть посетителя.  
— Ты очень поздно, — проговорил Финч. — Что отняло у тебя так много времени? Тебя не засекли?  
Черный человек, естественно, ничего не ответил, хотя какие-то несколько секунд Айзек ужасно боялся услышать звук его голоса — он не сомневался, что тот будет так же ужасен, как и прикосновение.  
Но после паузы Финч продолжил говорить так, как будто черный человек что-то ему ответил.  
— Понятно. Что ж, я не сторонник крайних мер, но в этот раз ты был прав. Только в следующий раз, прошу, не обрывай контакт.  
Опять пауза.  
— Да, это… не самое приятное зрелище. Но я все-таки предпочту скорее иметь возможность помогать тебе, Джон, чем избавить себя от неаппетитных сцен. Мой аппетит и так оставляет желать много лучшего.  
Кажется, это была шутка. Айзеку было не смешно, и он сомневался, что черный человек смеялся тоже.  
Черный человек медленно, размеренно приблизился к мистеру Финчу. У Айзека забилось сердце: в этой неторопливости ему почудилась угроза. Но Финч сидел не двигаясь, даже тогда, когда черный приблизился вплотную.  
Затем он наклонился к Финчу, будто хотел его придушить — а может, обнять — и исчез. Зато у мистера Финча вдруг появилась тень, которой раньше не было. Она возникла на куске стены, возведенном возле его стола, и по форме совершенно не напоминала своего хозяина. Точь-в-точь черный человек в профиль — вот как выглядела тень.  
Мистер Финч вытянул руку и коснулся тени кончиками пальцев.  
Айзек закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Он понял, что не будет просить помочь оживить ни Лену, ни бабушку.

***

Много позже Айзек переведет с помощью электронного словаря надпись на стене мистера Финча, а потом найдет и источник цитаты. Это окажется строчка из сказки Ганса Христиана Андерсена, которая в переводе гласит: «Поэзия часто живет отшельницей в больших городах».  
Иронию цитаты Айзек поймет не сразу, но в конце концов узнает, что написал ее на стене не Гарольд Финч, а его тень, и что сам Финч рассматривает эту фразу как самое свое большое утешение и источник стойкости в такие дни, когда ему кажется, что лучше было не только не воскресать, но и не жить вовсе.  
Но той ночью, самой первой ночью Айзек будет плакать, съежившись под сталагмитом, пока его не найдет Рут, вернувшаяся по просьбе Машины из города, не обнимет и не скажет:  
— Нет, Айзек, легче тебе не будет. Тебе придется бороться каждый день. Но в конце концов в твоей жизни появится много всего прекрасного, стоящего каждой секунды скорби. Кошмары не могут длиться вечно. Мы с тобой об этом позаботимся. Верно?  
И Айзек ей поверит.


End file.
